


Natural Selection

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: I am taking requests, in honor of October.Got something you wanna see, let me know.





	Natural Selection

Guard duty sucked. 

Guard duty sucked ASS.

Here you were, standing atop the fence, clothes sticking to you due to sweat, sweat curtusey of the damned humidity of Planet Shear, some backwater jungle world at the edge of known space. How you of all people got roped into being part of the detail sent to colonize Shear was a mystery, one that's solution evaded you. 

All you could see was the faint glow of the plants, the top of the endless jungle canopy illuminated by the moon in the backdrop of a starry night sky.

Out in the distance, various animals shrieked and cawed, you thankful for the metal wall that separated you from them.

Just another hour or so and then your shift was over. You could go inside and rest.

But. as you stand there awaiting for this, something caught your eye. It was there for less than a second, all that you could see being a flitting black shape. Before you could get a good look it was already gone, but in the time you did see it, you could make out that whatever it was, it was big.

The grip on your assault rifle tightens, eyes darting left and right to try and find where it went. 

Nothing, nothing at all. You sigh in relief, shoulders un-tensing. Big mistake, for your vision is suddenly obscured by a solid mass, a scream flying from your lips when apendages thicker than your whole torso wrap around you, everything being blurred into nausiating colors as it drags you away at break neck speed.

Chittering and clicking, the creature drops you onto the grassy floor, you with wide eyes taking in the beast that towered over you.

The tentacles that it captured you with were in place of where legs would be, dozens all together like a tunic, only the tips brushing the ground, the rest of its grey body hovering an inch or two above. Up its body your eyes travel, past the two lanky arms that ended in four fingered hands the size of basketballs, each finger tipped with claws as long and deadly as machetes. 

Attached to either shoulder were a second pair of arms, these with massive blades, seven feet long each, thin as hair and glinting in the moonlight. You knew right then that those scythes could with no effort slice you in half should you piss their owner off, a yelp of alarm echoes when it slams these blades down into the ground on either side of you, kicking up clumps of dirt, the creature lowering its eyeless head to press its muzzle into your chest.

A deep huffing pushes hot air from its needle fanged maw, smelling of copper. Rumbling with apparent interset, one of its tentacles wrap around your wrist, grip as gentle as a thirty foot monster could be. 

From between its teeth exits a long, slimy purple organ, dripping spittle across your chest as it runs its tongue over your entire left arm, disturbingly warm and soft. It growls with admiration at the taste of your squishy pink skin, trailing up and down your chest after using the tips of its claws to pry apart your clothing.

All the while, you remain still, fearful of the moment when it would replace its tongue with its teeth, when the tendrils that slowly run over your body, traces across the various creases and wrinkles upon your flesh. would grip tightly to keep your struggles surpressed when it begins to feed.

But then its touch goes to the one place you had hoped it would not, the monster pausing when you let out a groan. It runs its tentacle over your tender spot again, elicting another sound of pleasure. 

A noise leaves it, a series of short, wheezing grunts, you realizing that it was laughing.

If not for the fact you were currently scared shitless, you'd ask what was so funny.

Instead, you moan for the third time when its touch becomes a firm grip, right at the base of your prick. Just tight enough to make the slow, methodic pumps up and down it does pleasurable. 

That gaping maw moves down to investigate the object that was causing you to emit those strange sounds, finding it mildly intersting in its shape and texture. With each stroke you let out another of the oddly pleasing noises, your kidnapper fascinated by how it seemed to grow the more it was touched, the scent it has rather enticing.

Curious, it opens its mouth, the vary tip of its tongue lapping up a drop of the clear, watery fluid that seeped from the little slit on the end. 

Salty, but not bitter. A strong taste not all that unpleasant. It purrs with approval, the vibrations causing your whole body to shudder, tingles of pleasure making your member twitch in need, a need that was satisfied when the monster resumes the stroking of your cock, tongue playing with your weeping slit in an effort to taste more of your pre-cum.

This it gets, each drop it collects like a delightful treat it could not get enough of, you unable to do anything about the torture your poor sex organ is being subjected to. anything besides let it get its fill.

Unfortunatly for you, your body wants more than that, it being undeniable that this was quite pleasurable, your skin utterly soaked from persperation as you begin to thrust up into its mouth. 

If you could think clearly, you would have remembered that past that teasing tongue was a mouth filled with teeth that could be to your skin what a red hot knife was to warm butter.

But, the owner of those fangs did not want to eat you in the traditional sense. No, instead, it seems content to just give your member a good tongue bath, a disturbing level of control over its taste organ allowing the creature to slide all over, but nothing was more maddening than when it used the pointed tip to prod at your slit, this causing you to writhe in utter bliss.

It grins in its own way, enthralled by the heady scent and taste of the object before it, not all that concerned by how you were pushing it into its face with your hips. 

But alas, as wonderful as this felt, all good things must come to an end, you driven to yours with a heavy groan when your cock begins to twitch and spasm.

The monster clicks with delight when a sudden rush of white fluid fills its mouth, relishing the hot treat, gulping down every rope with glee.

Panting, heart throbbing and drenched from the heat, you are limp in its grip when it uses that damned tongue of its to lap up all it could of your orgasm, pulling back to look down in satisfaction.

You would normally be terrified by the sight of this thirty foot demon grinning with wan't, but when it leans back, tentacles splayed out with both scythes being used to support the rest of its body, you instead feel your still hard cock twitch, that animal part of your brain registering what this new position it took meant.

Onto your feet you go, moving toward it, the creature lifting its tentacles away so you could get a good look at her.

Yep, her, for the two grey-pink folds as big as your head are peeled apart by your hands, showing you her dripping tunnel, which throbs at the touch given, their owner trilling softly, one tentacle giving your back a gentle nudge.

To this, you begin moving your thumb over the engorged nub about the size of a golf ball, she arcing her back while moaning, the sound almost human. 

Your other hand pushes into her burning slit, entire fist enveloped by her cunt walls, which contract around it, their owner purring with bliss as you begin to push in and out, the wet squelch of each push elicting another groan. 

Her whole body trembles, the sight and sounds making your dick throb with wan't, so hard it was starting to hurt.

For this reason, you extract your soaked hand, the creature whining at the loss, said whine turning into a surprised gasp when you line up, take aim and then bury your cock up to the hilt in her burning folds.

A heavy grunt escapes you, the sensation of her pussy squeezing down upon you wonderous, hugging and massing every inch sending tingles of pleasure down your spine.

She writhes under you, relishing how fully your cock fills her up, each slap of your hips causing her to moan.

To bear witness to this thirty foot demon mewl like a naive virgin sends your arousal skyward, your thrusts becoming harder and quicker, fingers clenching her supple flesh to keep steady as you slide in and out, her cunt walls splitting with ease, a inhuman level of control over her body letting the monster grip just tight enough to make you grow hot and breathless.

She lets out another noise, this one almost human in the emotion it carries. With your blunt teeth nibbling her engorged clit, heart thudding and hips gyrating at a frenzied speed, a rush of warm fluid gushes free, soaking your entire waist, you easing her through her orgasm even as your's approaches. 

Unable to do anything, all control over her limbs gone, she just lays there, suffering in delight from the love you give her hard nub, a heavy sigh being her only warning before your end, ropes of hot white being shot deep into her, she growling with bliss at the feeling, alllowing you to empty your balls inside, the moment seeming to go on for hours, ending with you panting in exhaustion.

With what little strength you had left, you pull out, a little trickle of your orgasm leaking free of her throbbing cunt. 

A tentacle coils around your waist, hoisting you onto her chest, broad enough to fit at least three people, soft enough to allow you to rest comfortably.

Idly stroking your cheek, she directs your gaze towards her face, to your great astonishment, the two creases just above her maw reveal themselves to not be folds of skin, but instead eyes, which glow a deep azure, filled with satisfaction and soothing, her smile promise. 

She lays one lanky arm across your back, humming as your own eyes close, for once you not caring about the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests, in honor of October. 
> 
> Got something you wanna see, let me know.


End file.
